Cousin's Trick
by PrincessEmag
Summary: Mabel and Dipper had gotten back from their second time in Gravity Falls. Fortunately nothing major had happened this time. But now they had to prepare for a new arrival. Their cousin, aunt, and uncle from France were coming over and staying for the entire year! However they were going to be receiving another visit from someone they hadn't seen since they were 12.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfiction for anything. I'm new to this! Hope you enjoy my AU though! Also, this involves Bill with a human form**

 **Piedmont, Ca. 1 year after Gravity Falls finished.**

"Mabel calm down! I know you're excited for your cousin to come from France but please settle down!" Mabel and Dipper's mother said, laughing at how Mabel was bouncing up and down in her seat.

Who cares if she was almost 14 now? She was still as excitable and bubbly as ever!

"But mom we haven't seen Sally or Aunt Christy, or Uncle Joseph in a long time!" Mabel said, not even touching her breakfast.

"I know it's been a long time but you still need to calm down and eat! We're not stopping for food on the way there." Mrs. Pines said, sitting down next to Dipper, who was reading the book that Pacifica had given him for his 13th birthday, for the tenth time.

"Mason, please put your book down and eat." Mrs. Pines said, eating herself.

"Yeah… sure." Dipper said, not looking up from the book. That is until his mom actually took it from him.

After breakfast, Mabel and Dipper got in the car with their mother and drove to the airport. Mabel was so excited that she kept her eyes out the window, not even listening to music on her phone.

"It's a long drive Mabel. You'll want to preoccupy yourself till we get there." Mrs. Pines said as they entered the main city.

"I know. I just can't wait to see them again!" Mabel moved back and forth in her seat, unable to keep still. Dipper was reading his book, yet again.

"What are you guys going to do with Sally then?" Mrs. Pines asked while they waited for the William's flight to land.

"I'm going to take her shopping! She'll love American's style!" Mabel said, looking around.

"Dipper? What about you?"

"Probably show her my collections." Dipper said, leaning back in his chair, the signature Pine Tree hat now atop his head. He and Wendy had begun switching hats the previous summer.

Mabel looked around once more at the escalators and suddenly jumped up and waved furiously, crying out a name.

She ran to the escalators and tightly hugged a young, beautiful girl who looked around a year older than Mabel and Dipper themselves.

"Sally! Oh it's so good to see you again!" Mabel said, almost lifting Sally off her feet!

" _Mabel c'est si bon de vous voir!"_ Sally cried in French, hugging Mabel tightly.

"Sally, English!" Mabel said, laughing.

Sally looked at her with her head tilted.

" _Ce?"_ She asked, confused.

"Y-you do understand what I'm saying right?" Mabel asked uncertainly.

Sally continued to look at her confused. But when Mabel started to look disappointed, Sally cracked a smile.

"Fooled ya!" And she burst out laughing. "Gotcha didn't I?" and she messed up Mabel's hair.

"Sally! You scared me!" Mabel said, laughing again and hugging her again.

Dipper was about to approach her but then he saw something in her eye that made him freeze. There was an insane/mischievous glint in her eye that made him think immediately of…

Bill Cipher…

Bill jumped from mind to mind around the airport, having one of the best times he's had since he came back. But suddenly he stopped when he saw golden blonde hair out of the corner of his eye, golden hair that looked exactly like his.

He looked around to the one with blonde hair, intending on going into the mind of the person, but finding it was a teenage girl instead. And oh? Look who she was with! Shooting Star and Pine Tree!

Bill grinned malevolently and went over to them, no one being able to see him.

"Well it was nice to catch up but we need to get home! Come on, I've got a roast in the oven." Said a woman Bill knew to be Shooting Star's and Pine Tree's mom.

The family slowly made their way to the door, unbeknownst to them, Bill following behind.

The girl…

The new girl…

She was special.

 **A/N Well that's where I'm leaving it for now. What do you guys think? This is my first fanfic so I hope you guys enjoyed it!**

 **Please review, like, etc. You know the deal!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you guys for checking out my fanfic! Here's the next chapter!**

 **Btw, in case you can't tell, Sally's an OC made by myself.**

Piedmont, Ca. The Pines residence

Mabel dragged Sally around their house, showing her everything from her vast sweater collection to the pictures of Wendy Dipper never got rid of from their first summer.

"Wow! How obsessed was Dipper with her?" Sally asked, laughing quietly as Dipper passed by the doorway.

"Very! He didn't give up his crush on her until around the end of summer!" Mabel slapped her hand over her mouth to stop from laughing out loud and rolled on the floor.

Sally giggled a little and put the pictures back. "That's boys for you. Secret crushes and they try so hard to hide it!" She shoved the box back under his bed.

"So what have you been doing here Sally? I've dragged you across the house but haven't asked you anything about you! I heard from mom that you started singing?"

Sally nodded. "Yep! Here, I'll show you!"

Sally went upstairs to the room that she was staying in and pulled out her laptop, signed in, and pulled up a video on it.

"Cool! Did you sing in French or English?" Mabel asked.

"Both actually. I sing English one day and then French the next for each and every song." Sally closed her laptop and sticking it back in its case.

"Okay. Wanna go to the mall later then? I guess you might want to unpack properly?" Mabel said, getting up off her bed.

Sally nodded. "Thanks!"

Mabel nodded and left.

Bill had followed them home all the way. How had that girl caught his attention so much? He wasn't sure why he felt she was special but he KNEW she was!

He couldn't help but be attracted to her too. Her hair was a silky gold, her skin had almost no blemish on it, and deep blue sapphire eyes. But she was a mortal, and he a demon. How was he attracted to her? Then again, Mabel had also caught his attention but she was also loud, pushy, and much too forward.

He watched as Mabel showed Sally around the room with mild amusement. He could see that Sally was humoring Mabel, gathering information about the place, and about its inmates.

He grinned a Cheshire grin when he saw Mabel leave and even wider when Sally was alone. Why not introduce himself in his usual way?

A few minutes after Mabel had left, he entered her mindscape. He congratulated himself when he saw a blush come across her face when she saw him.

Who could blame her? When he returned, he was allowed to have chosen his form, as long as it was human.

His shining yellow hair was side swept across his face, covering his right eye along with an eye patch. His clothes consisted of black dress pants that blended into his pointed boots, a black top hat that covered most of his hair. A white dress shirt and yellow tailcoat over it completed the look.

Sally continued to blush as he bowed, grinning widely.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Sally Williams. Although I don't think you know who I am. My name is Bill Cipher." He tipped his hat to her.

"H-how do you know my name?" She asked nervously. His handsome features had taken her breath away, but she tried to hide it.

He grinned, knowing perfectly well why she stuttered in such a way.

"I know everything, Sweetheart." He inwardly congratulated himself on his nickname for her. It was especially appropriate as her shirt did have a sweetheart neckline.

She looked down with her eyes but then back up at him quickly.

"If you know my name, then why bother giving me a nickname?"

"Why not? I never call anyone by their real name anyways." He shrugged and leaned back in air.

"Really? Why?" Sally tilted her head to the side.

Bill stopped. That was a good question. Why had he always given people nicknames? Mason was Pine Tree, Mabel was Shooting Star, Soos was Question Mark, Stanford was Sixer. He hadn't managed to come up with a nickname for Stanley or Wendy. Why would he? He hadn't interacted with them like he did with Pine Tree, Shooting Star, Sixer or Question Mark had he? They were the main elements which ruined his plan and kingdom.

He shook his head.

"You're very curious aren't you?" He said, smiling a playful smile.

"Well questions mean curiosity and curiosity is what keeps the world going and leads people to new discoveries isn't it?" She shrugged.

Bill was surprised by her. And he hadn't been surprised in a long time. Not since he had found out that Weirdmaggedon had been preserved so well that it hadn't gone outside of Gravity Falls.

"You know I haven't met a person like you. You're very unusual." He said, no longer smiling, or grinning.

"Um… Thank you?" She looked at him uncertainly. "Is that good or bad?"

"Depends. I've met some interesting people in my time." He turned around so his back was facing her.

"I see. Well, is there a reason you visited me? Or was it just to introduce yourself and cause me to ask questions?"

Bill snapped back and faced her.

"Right. Thanks for getting me back on topic." He hitched a grin on his face, even though it was hard. Now she had captured his thoughts?

Interesting…

 **Ohhhh do we have a budding romance here? *sneaky grin* it'd be cute don't ya think?**

 **As it's the weekend it's easier for me to write but during the week it might be harder. I just want to prepare you guys for anything. My schedule's a little full this year!**


	3. Chapter 3

**This fanfic has been more accepted and better received than I hoped! Thank you guys so much! Here's the next chapter!**

 _Now she had captured his thoughts?_

 _Interesting…_

"Your cousins have met me before, and well," he cleared his throat "interfered with my plans many times. As they are your family, my natural interest would be to see if you're anything like them…" He turned around and faced her more squarely, his arms crossed.

Sally shrugged again in response. A grin spread across her own face, uncannily like his own.

"Maybe I am like them, maybe I'm not. So what if I am? So what if I'm not?" She put her hands on her hips and walked around him, still grinning widely.

He began to feel uneasy. Her circling him made him feel like his prey, weaker and ignorant.

"I want to make sure you don't interfere with my plans! They may have defeated me once but you can be sure it won't happen again." He growled between his teeth.

Sally laughed. "That all depends on what your plans are." She looked up at him, their faces only four inches apart. She still had that devious grin, which he found attractive and made him blush a little as he looked down at her surprised.

At the sight of the red bloom across his face, she laughed more kindly. "Don't worry. The only way I'd get in your way is it you were going to hurt my cousins." She walked back to her bed.

"U-um… yeah…" He said distracted, the blush not leaving his face.

He shook himself and regained his composure.

"Alright… um… S-so you won't get in the way?" He asked, looking at her.

She nodded.

"Only if you don't hurt anyone; if you hurt people, then I'll get involved in stopping you."

Bill shrugged, forming an… well… unusual plan in his head.

"Okay then. That's really what I wanted to cover. So want to make a deal?" He again held out his hand encased in the cyan blue flames, grinning at his own joke.

Sally laughed and shook her head.

"Nice try but I ain't selling my soul to no devil!" She took on a southern twang.

She and Bill both laughed at the end, neither an insane laugh but a genuine, honest-to-goodness laugh that showed they were both having a good time with each other.

When the laughter died down she looked back up at him, still smiling and said. "Alright, enough of that. I need to finish getting ready and Mabel wants me to join her at the mall. It was really nice to finally meet you in person Bill. I'll see you again sometime?"

Bill looked at her, smiling himself and nodded. "Yep. I'll be seeing you Sally. It was nice to meet you too." He tipped his hat.

She nodded and left.

Bill froze as she disappeared from the mindscape. How did she know how to do that? Wait… Did she say 'nice to finally meet you in person?' Had she heard of him before? He was only ever able to focus his attention on one spot on the globe and recently he was focused on the Pines family in California. He hadn't thought much that some other demons might be talking about him behind his back…

Wait a minute…

Some other demons…

The only way she could know about him were if Mabel and Dipper told her about him (and he knew they didn't) or if she met another demon in France that told her about him… But who were the French demons he knew?

He looked at the spot where Sally had been a moment before.

"Oh yes… we'll be meeting again… Sally Williums." He muttered before going back to his domain.

* * *

Sally blinked her eyes open as she woke up from the mindscape.

She grinned sneakily as she grabbed her purse and went to Mabel's room and knocked on the closed door.

"Hey Mabel! You ready to go to the mall?" She called through the wood.

"Heck yeah! Let's go!" Mabel said, coming out of her room and she practically ran to the car.

Sally laughed. "You're lucky! I have my driver's license. It's for France but hey I can drive." She shrugged and got in the driver's seat.

Mabel took her on a shopping spree, although Mabel ended up getting more clothes than Sally did.

Sally yawned as they entered the Pines' house again.

"Well Mabel that was fun. Want to do that again sometime?" Sally asked, looking down at Mabel (Sally was a few inches taller than Mabel and Dipper) and smiling, exhausted.

Mabel nodded, her own eyelids a little heavy.

"Yeah! That would be nice." She said, dropping her plastic bags of clothes on the couch and going into the dining room and sitting at the table.

Sally went up to her room and put away the things she got. Not too many things. An old-fashioned pocket watch, a new pocket knife, and a couple cardigans.

'I'm not going to get very far if I just go off the money I brought with me. Not only is it in francs but I didn't bring enough to last me even a week. I'll need a job, then I'll exchange the rest at the end of the year for franc back in France!' she thought, looking at her wallet.

'Tomorrow, I'll look around for a job.'

 **Calm ending there but a lot to think about!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys. Sorry it took me a while to upload this chapter. School took almost all day and then I had a sick day so I was couch-trapped. But anyways, here's the next chapter! Hope you enjoy!**

Bill paced around in his 'house' if you could call it that. Bits of the walls, ceiling, and floor were missing and floating in swirling space.

Who were the demons he knew in France? Unless she had gone on a trip to another country and met a demon there, he didn't see how she could have known about him.

A demon occurred to him and he grinned manically.

"Oh Josh..." He said in almost a sing-song voice.

Sally got up from her bed the next morning a stretched. Today she was hoping to look for an application for a new job. It would be the first one she's had so she hoped she could pull it off, at least for the year.

Not feeling very hungry she skipped breakfast and went back to the mall to look for a 'help wanted' sign. There were plenty there too. Most were in retail though and you had to be at least 16 to work there. She wouldn't be turning 16 till mid June the next year.

In the end she got an application for a café that seemed to be pretty popular among teenagers there. However it didn't make her feel very comfortable when she noticed a couple of emo males checking her out.

 **The next week**

It was going to be her first day on the job and she really didn't want to mess it up. Jumping out of bed, Sally got on relatively nice clothes and put her hair in a neat bun, and walked to the mall.

When she entered the café she was surprised to see a new person there that she hadn't seen before. A tall male with blonde hair and glasses, and the sight of him made her blush.

He looked at her and noticed the blush and smiled at it. She swore she heard him mutter "Would you like me here or to go?"

She shook her head and said clearly "I'm here to start my new job."

He again smiled and nodded. Going to the back, he got the barista and she showed Sally around.

It didn't take long for her to get the hang of things. Once she got things organized in her head it was fairly straight forward.

She asked who the blonde male was and the barista answered "Oh his name is AJ, he's new here too, only he started here last week."

"AJ, huh?" Sally muttered, looking at AJ while he was dealing with a customer, a blush again blooming across her face.

The barista smiled a little at the 15-year-old.

"Just to warn you, he's very popular with our usual guests, especially the female ones. Almost all of them have tried flirting with him but he just treats them casually. A couple of them have even given him their number."

Sally's heart sank a little when she heard that a lot of girls flirted with him. Surely a guy with his looks and undoubtedly his personality, was already taken by another, very lucky, girl.

She shook her head however. Really she should have expected it. Besides, how many cute guys was she likely to run into that she might get an instantaneous crush on? Really, every girl who saw a cute guy had a fleeting crush on him but then a couple minutes later, it was gone, unless of course they actually got to know him.

"I suppose naturally. As you said, he's pretty popular." Sally agreed.

The barista nodded.

"Well I think we've covered the basics then. You'll have to just watch AJ and I deal with the customers a couple of times before you can start serving them by yourself but you'll get the hang of it. You seem to be a fast learner."

"I will take that as a compliment." Sally said with a bow.

The next two day was fairly easy. Sally watched AJ and Ms. Jones (the barista) when they dealt with customers and Sally even managed to have a couple of conversations with AJ. After three days she got to take the customer's orders on her own and be independent for her job.

 **Two weeks later**

Sally sighed and took off her apron.

"Alright I'm heading home then. See you on Monday AJ." She waved at him.

"Alright. See you then Sally." He said, smiling at her and waving back.

Sally walked out of the closing mall and down the street, back to the Pines' house, thinking about what exactly she was saving up for. She saved her first paycheck and most of her tips in a bank account that she had set up, leaving only a portion of her tips in cash to keep. What was she planning to do with the money in the bank then if her family were going back to France in a year?

She walked home, not yet noticing that a figure was following her. Not through alleys, but by floating along through the air beside her.

Sally stopped at the red light and so did the figure.

"Good evening, Joshua." She said, taking a drink from her cup of hot cocoa.

The figure grinned and materialized from thin air.

"Come on, you didn't have to blow my cover here Sally. I was hoping to scare some people." He said, hanging upside down on the street light.

His black-brown hair shone in the fading daylight and his dark blue eye sparkled with mischief. The blue and black long-tail coat he was wearing fell around him.

Sally looked up at him and smiled sardonically. "Come on. It wouldn't matter if I blew your cover. You're so obvious anyways." She shrugged as the pedestrian light turned on and she crossed the road.

"But what on earth are you doing here? I thought you'd be back in France, romancing another poor girl off her feet, only to leave her alone and abandoned." She batted her eyes for effect, putting her hands over her heart.

Joshua laughed. "Oh contraire my dear friend. That's only what I do with half my time. And by the way I did meet another girl that really has caught my interest. I don't think I'll leave her alone and abandoned as you say." He said 'alone and abandoned' in the same dramatic way that Sally did, both of them grinning at each other and snickering.

"Well I feel bad for the poor girl. Anyways, really though, what are you doing here in America?"

"I was wondering where my favorite mortal had went. Why'd you ditch Paris?" He said, messing up her hair.

She recoiled immediately.

"I'm here with my cousin's for the year as a matter of fact. And may I say it's actually a nice change from the city life to a lesser city life. At least here I can see grass. Once I get rural that it…" She paused as she realized that Paris was the same way. You could see grass, once you got rural enough.

She sighed. "Never mind that last statement. It's just a nice change of scenery, that's all. And I haven't seen my cousin's in years. I really did miss them you know."

Josh merely rolled his eyes. "Right right." He muttered.

"So, who was that boy you were talking to at the café then?" A grin spread across his face once more.

"My co-worker, AJ." Sally said coolly, fighting against another blush that threatened her cheeks.

"Ah, but is he just a co-worker? I sense details missing here…" Josh grinned even wider.

"Yes, he's a co-worker and acquaintance. So no reason for you to tease me about it if that's what you're thinking. And I know it is." She said, now irritated and crossed her arms.

"Oh I'm sorry I made the baby mad." Josh laughed.

Sally again rolled her eyes. If she had 10 euro for every time this particular demon made her roll her eyes, she'd be a millionaire no matter which form of currency the world had.

"So? What about him do you want to know?" She asked once he had gotten done snickering at her reaction.

"Oh, nothing in particular. Just wanted to know what you thought of him, whether he reminded you of someone you might potentially know." Josh leaned back in air with his hands supporting his head, looking up at the sky which was rapidly turning to dusk.

"Well so far he seems pretty nice. The girls in the café certainly like him," in an undertone she muttered 'who could blame them' then continued out loud. "so he seems really nice. But really I don't really know him that well. I only see him at work so it's not like I really know him know him. I just… know him." She shrugged and again suppressed a blush.

"Ah, but does he remind you of anyone you know?" Josh said, shaking his finger at her.

Sally thought for a minute.

"No, no one I can think of at the moment."

Josh sighed, almost a little frustrated.

"Alright then. I'll see you around then Sally. Catch you later." He said.

"Yep, see you Josh." She said and he disappreared.

Sally turned onto the sidewalk for the Pines' house and walked in, being greeted by her parents sitting at the table and her aunt making supper.

Dipper watched Sally through his curtain so he could see her but if she looked his way, he could easily close the curtain again.

Who was that man that she was talking to? And why was he floating in air? Almost like a demon wou-

A demon…

 **Dipper's on to her!**

 **Again guys I'm really sorry I uploaded this chapter late. School really has been taking a lot of my time and I was stuck in bed being sick for the past day and a half. But I really hope you enjoyed this chapter! As always, with every fanfic, review, like, and all that stuff.**

 **Thanks again!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you guys for reading the last chapter, here's the new one!**

Dipper watch as his cousin waved the demon away, clearly bidding it farewell. When Sally entered the house and Dipper was out of his stupor, questions flooded into his head.  
What was she doing with a demon?  
Did they have a deal?  
Was she in any danger?  
Was any of his family in danger?  
And most of all, if they had made a deal, what did it involve?

Dipper shook his head. If she and that demon were on such good terms that they were talking like that, then it must be okay right? Sally couldn't have gotten into much trouble there.

But still, who was that guy?

Sally walked in the house and called out "I'm home!"

After hearing a 'welcome home' from her aunt and mother, she went into her room, only to find a waiting Dipper on her bed.

"Oh, hey Dipper! How are you?" She asked, smiling at her little cousin.

"Okay. Shut the door please." He responded. He knew that shutting the door wouldn't make much of any difference if any demon was listening but it would at least invoke privacy from the other members of the house.

"Okay…" Sally raised her eyebrow but closed the door nonetheless. "So what's up?" She sat next to Dipper on the bed.

"Ok. Do you know what demons are?" He asked, kinda slowly.

Sally blinked. "Like the demons who serve the devil or the kinds from different dimensions?" She asked.

"The kind from different dimensions."

"Well obviously I do. Yeah, what about them?" Sally tilted her head.

"Well, I saw you talking to someone outside, someone who was floating in air, and I was wondering if it was that kind of demon… Mabel and I… met one like him you see…" Dipper played with the edge of his shirt.

Sally's eyes widened a minute and then she laughed.

"Don't worry! It's fine." She said. "Yeah his name's Josh. He's a demon I met in France. I don't think he's the kind to try to take over the world. He said he had a lot of power in the Dark Ages and that he really wasn't overly fond of it either. Too much work he said." She shrugged.

"Really? How'd you meet him then?" Dipper looked up at her, his tone full of curiosity.

"I was walking in a forest outside of Paris, you know we have a cabin by a lake there, and I heard someone whistling. I liked the tune they were whistling so I followed it and we met." She shrugged and looked at the dresser.

"So no spells involved?"

She shook her head. "Nope, no spells."

It was quiet a minute then Dipper asked "Have you met any of his demon friends yet?"  
Sally put her pointer finger on her chin and looked down a little.

"He's talked about them before but I've never met them in person. They seem normal and okay for demons, but then again what's 'normal and okay' for demons is quite weird and wrong for humans." She said casually.

"So he's never hurt you or aunt Christy or uncle Joseph before?"

Sally shook her head again. "Nope. He has played a couple of harmless pranks on us before but it was just all fun in games."

"Huh…" Dipper thought for a minute. Were not all demons bad after all? From Sally's description of Josh, he seemed like a 12 year old kid in an 18 year olds body.

Body… wait…

"And he hasn't tried to possess any of us." Sally said, as though she had read Dipper's mind.

"He told me that he isn't really fond of it. He in human form already, why just take hold of something that isn't you?"

Dipper laughed a little bitterly.

"Wish Bill had had that mind-set." He muttered, looking off to the side.

"What was that?" Sally asked, trying to regain his eye-contact.

"Huh? Haven't we told you yet?" Dipper looked at her a little surprised.

"Told me what?" She asked with a small laugh.

"About what happened me and Mabel a couple summers ago, the time we went to Gravity Falls?"

"Huh? Oh, no you haven't really told much about what you guys did there."

"Oh, well long story short, there was this demon there that tricked Mabel into giving him the Rift, the chaos that came lasted a few days but Wendy, Soos, and I freed Mabel, defeated the demon with Grunkle Stan, Great Uncle Ford, Wendy, Soos, Old Man McGucket, Gideon, and Robbie. All people we met there."

"Huh…" Sally tilted her head all the way to her right, staring deeply into Dipper's eyes, making him feel uncomfortable, awkward, and self-conscious.

"What?" Dipper asked, shifting on his spot.

Sally snapped back to herself. "Huh? Oh, nothing. So you guys defeated that demon?"

Dipper nodded.

"What was the demon's name?"

"Bill Cipher." He stuck his tongue out, looking a lot like Mabel.

Sally again stared at him, again making him feel uncomfortable until he saw that she had a slight grin on her face.

"What?" He said, now suspiciously.

"Nothing. Well, I've got some stuff I want to do before the sun goes down completely." She said, getting up.

"Okay…" Dipper said, looking at her as she walked to the door.

"See ya Mason." She said, smirking cause she knew it would annoy him.

"It's Dipper!" He yelled after her as she shut the door.

She laughed to herself and went into hers and Mabel's room.

"What's so funny?" Mabel asked, looking up at her cousin from her comic book.

"Oh, nothing! I'm going to go for a walk, wanna come?" She asked, grabbing a spring jacket.

"Sure!" Mabel hopped off the bed and ran to the door, waiting for Sally to come.

They walked around for almost an hour before Mabel said that she was tired and that she wanted to go back home. By that time, they were close to the forest that was on the side of the town.

"Ok, you can go on home. I keep going, okay?" Sally said when she saw Mabel literally slouched over walking.

"Don't be out too late please? There could be thieves out here." Mabel said, exhausted, turning around and heading back home.

"Alright, see you later!" Sally said, continuing to walk forward.

She walked into the forest, distantly noticing how the browns, greens, and yellows faded into grays and blacks.

"Well hello my dear." A voice purred behind her.

"Hello Bill." She said, slightly amused, looking at her nails.

 **There we go! Sorry it took me FOREVER to load this up! Hope you guys like it!**


End file.
